The Day She Cried No
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: What would happen if Shinji could have gotten to Asuka when the Angel raped her mind. A AU fic, AsuShin, oneshot.


The Day She Cried, No.  
  
A Neon Genisis Evangelion Tale of Love, War and two Evangelion pilots,  
  
their names are Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langely Souryu.  
  
Asuka was hurting and he could do nothing.  
  
?Father please let me go out!? Shinji was trying everything to  
  
get Unit one out of the containment water.  
  
?No. Unit one is not to be moved, it is dangerous and unstable.?  
  
Replied Gendou.  
  
?Help! Get it out of my mind! Don?t make me remember that!  
  
Anything but that! NO!!!!? Asuka was screaming the same thing over and  
  
over each time it seemed to get quieter and quieter.  
  
?Rei get the lance.?  
  
?But sir what about the council?? Asked the sub commander.  
  
?Our top priority is to stop the Angels.?  
  
?Dammit Move! Come on!? Shinji was now trying to get the EVA to  
  
start by itself. Rei had gotten to Lilith by now and was approching her.  
  
?Commander won?t the Eva start the third impact if she touches  
  
Adam?? Misato asked, Gendou was seilnt. ?Another lie.?  
  
?Shinji! help me!? Asuka was crying out for him now it was more  
  
than he could take.  
  
?Mother I need to help her....... Please. I have to help her.?  
  
He continued in a wisper. ?I care about her. I need to help her mother.  
  
Please, please, please.... please.?  
  
I agree.  
  
Suddenly the walls began to change color. The EVA was  
  
synchronizing with him. Outside a tech stood watch over the mamoth  
  
robot, cassually sipping on his coffe. The tech didn?t notice that the  
  
EVA?s eyes began to glow. He did notice the EVA?s hand come out of the  
  
water, smash the bridge out of the way, as he ran off and hit a large  
  
red button. Klaxons started to go off as the huge mecha turned around,  
  
the plug going inside the robot and began to climb up the shoot towards  
  
the surface.  
  
?Sir! Unit one is moving!? Reported Maya.  
  
?Start the shut down secence, eject the plug!?  
  
?No good, the signals are being rejected, no overide.? Reported  
  
Makoto  
  
?Lock down the hatch, do not let it get outside!? Unit one  
  
reached the armor hatch and began to beat on it, in a few seconds the  
  
armor plate flew off and Evangelion unit one was free of it?s  
  
underground prison. Asuka was silent except for a few sobs and her  
  
crying out for him softly. Shinji was enraged by what he saw, Asuka, his  
  
roommate, coworker, classmate, one true love, was hurt, in pain. He ran  
  
towards Unit two, who was limp and unmoving and ran into the light in  
  
front of Asuka?s mecha. Suddenly he was in a room, a dark room. There  
  
was light coming from under a door, he heard footsteps and a voice.  
  
?Mommy! Mommy! Look at me, mommy! I?m going to be an elite  
  
pilot! Look at me, mommy!? The door openned behind him and Shinji saw a  
  
young woman, hanging by her throat, and a doll the same way. Shinji  
  
turned away from the grusome sight to find Asuka slowly sliding down the  
  
door frame, her body shaking and convulsing. She reached out towards the  
  
dead woman. ?M... mama... no.? Shinji ran over to her side holding her  
  
as best he could, sheilding her from the veiw. Asuka turned slowly to  
  
his face, tears streaming down her face.  
  
?Asuka? Are you okay?? He held her, her arms rapped around him  
  
tightly.  
  
?S-Shinji, y-you came. Please take me home, I don?t want to  
  
stay here.?  
  
?Then don?t, fight it. Fight the Angel, don?t run away. Please  
  
Asuka I need you to help me.? He stood up picking up Asuka and closed  
  
the door, locking it. He turned down the hall and began to walk away.  
  
?Is that all you?re good for, running away?? This voice brought  
  
Shinji around. A familar figure stood a few feet away, his polarized  
  
glasses reflecting the light to were he could not see the figures eyes.  
  
His domanint posture and beard unmistakable. Gendo Ikari.  
  
?Father??  
  
?Yes. Run away, don?t come back. I?ll have Rei destroy the  
  
Angel. You and the second child are no use to me now, you never were in  
  
the first place.?  
  
?S-Shinji don?t let it trick you. Fight it. You musn?t run  
  
away.? Said Asuka somewhat calmer.  
  
?No you musn?t run away Shinji.? Said Misato walking out of the  
  
shadows and stood her ground next to Shinji and Asuka.  
  
?You must stay.? Said Yui coming out of the shadows.  
  
?Mother??  
  
?Run away, Ikari.? Siad Rei, also walking out of the shadows to  
  
stand next to Gendo.  
  
?Yes. Run away Shinji, leave her here.? Said Ritsuko stepping  
  
opposite of Gendo rapping her arm around his.  
  
?No. I won?t run away, because I won?t let you hurt Asuka.?  
  
?Shinji, forget me, get out of here.? Said Asuka who was trying  
  
to get out of Shinji?s grasp. He put her down and took her by her  
  
shoulders roughly.  
  
?No! Asuka, you get out of here. Get out of the light, find a  
  
way to stop the Angel.? She didn?t budge from were she was standing, his  
  
grip on her losened and he put on hand on her cheek. ?Please.? Her face  
  
still wet from crying looked up into his and nodded. She gave him a kiss  
  
on the cheek and brought her head up to wisper in his ear.  
  
?I?ll be back for you, I promise.? With that she went out of the  
  
light into the shadows and dissapeared. Shinji turned to the visage of  
  
Gendo eyes full of anger.  
  
?Oh how sweet.? Said the Gendo/Angel, dripping in sarcasm.  
  
?Now it?s just you and me.? The other people dissapeared leaving  
  
the two.  
  
?Once I have desposed of you I will kill the second and first  
  
children. Then no one will be able to stop me from awakining father Adam  
  
and mother Lilith. As I said before you are a nuisance, to be terminated  
  
before I can pass. I will kill you slowly and painfully, then show your  
  
little bitch out there, then do the same to her. You have killed our  
  
brethren and destroyed the realm in which Lilith made you.?  
  
?If you hurt her I will kill you.?  
  
?You won?t be able to, you will be dead, Lilim.? Replied Gendo  
  
suddenly on a raised part of the ground. Shinji looked down an saw that  
  
he was ankle deep in water... more like LCL. ?Now you die, oh don?t  
  
worry, she?ll be joining you soon? Pain started to envade his feet  
  
moving up, getting worse by the second. He looked down to see large  
  
vains slowly crawl up his legs.  
  
?B-bio cont-tamination.? Shinji reconised what was happening, it  
  
happaned to Rei?s unit when Toji?s mecha was possesed. He couldn?t move,  
  
it hurt so bad. He began to scream.  
  
Outside the light all things were going to hell. They watched in  
  
horror as Unit one jumped in front of Unit two and Unit two slowly  
  
backed out of the light, as if dazed. Unit zero came up and caught Unit  
  
two as she collasped. Asuka reached out towards Unit one and called  
  
Shinji?s name. Suddenly Unit one began to wither in pain.  
  
?Bio-contamination of unit one and it?s pilot is starting!?  
  
Repoted Maya.  
  
?Dammit Rei use the lance now!? Said Misato.  
  
?Negative, Rei disregard that order.? Said Gendo, Misato turned  
  
on him. ?Major, if we use the lance on the Angel we could risk damaging  
  
the unit and it?s pilot.?  
  
?Then what do we do?? Asked Misato who turned towards the screen  
  
again.  
  
?Pray.?  
  
* * *  
  
?Shinji!? Cried Asuka, her screen had changed into the sight of  
  
Shinji screaming at the top of his lungs, his legs were covered with  
  
pulsing vains. Shinji seemed to hear her and turned towards the screen.  
  
His face was too much to bear, it called to her, pleaing for help. She  
  
couldn?t do a thing but pray for God to help him. ?Shinji fight it, you  
  
must fight it!?  
  
?bio-contamination has occured over 100% of unit one?s legs, it  
  
is begining to infect the torso.? Said Maya. Suddenly every screen changed.  
  
?SHINJI!? Cried out Misato.  
  
* * *  
  
?I havn?t had this much fun in three milumiums.? chuckled Gendo.  
  
Shinji was now covered in the life sucking roots up to his chest, he was  
  
begining to have a hard time beathing. He looked at the Angel. ?What?s  
  
the matter Shinji, with you out of the way Asuka is as good as dead. So  
  
is Rei and Misato. All who you care about are dead. It?s only a matter  
  
of time.?  
  
?N-NO!? Shinji pushed with all his might. ?I-I will kill you!!?  
  
Shinji began screaming again, but this time he wasn?t screaming in  
  
pain... but rage. A cold fire began to fill him that blocked out the  
  
pain and let it fill him. The veins began to reverse untill they were  
  
totaly gone and he was moving ever so slowly towards the now fearful  
  
Gendo/Angel. ?I will NOT let you hurt ASUKA ANYMORE!!!! Not now, not  
  
ever again!!? Suddenly Gendo?s arm shattered leaving a tendrile of  
  
light, or more percicly the Angel?s wings. He began screaming again and  
  
parts of Gendo began falling away showing the true Angel. The light  
  
dissapeared and Shinji could see he was back in Unit one again. ?Rei  
  
now!!? Rei threw the red lance and it went straight at the Angel who  
  
dissapeared as it went through it. Shinji collapsed, his mind felt like  
  
it had been stripped and rearagnged in a completly new way. He could  
  
hear Asuka calling to him but he paid no mind as he was ejected out of  
  
the Eva. He somewere along there he passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
?Shinji and Asuka have some truama from the attack but besides  
  
that, they check out okay. Mentaly wise..... I can?t be for sure. Not  
  
until I...? Said Ritsuko. Her and Misato were standing outside of the  
  
pilot?s room. Ritsuko looked in. ?Asuka?s awake.?  
  
?Okay Ritsuko, I?ll talk to later.? Misato waved goodbye to her  
  
friend and walked inside, Asuka was sitting up looking at the boy laying  
  
in the bed next to her?s. She looked up at Misato with a pained  
  
exspression on her face, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.  
  
?Why did he have to do that? Why did he hurt himself for me?  
  
Why? W-why??  
  
?I wouldn?t know. Are you okay?? Misato asked gently sitting  
  
down next to the crying pilot. Asuka nodded. She began to giggle  
  
slightly, still crying.  
  
?I promised I would never cry again, of course I said I would  
  
never fall in.... nevermind.?  
  
?Fall in love? Asuka love isn?t something to be afraid of.?  
  
?You know my past. How could I ever fall for someone again??  
  
?Asuka. Shinji disobeyed evey order I and his father gave him  
  
and risked his life for you two times already. If I didn?t know  
  
anybetter I would say he loves you. Havn?t you noticed??  
  
?.... Yes.? She awnsered slowly. ?Maybe.... No.? She added  
  
feebly. Misato shook her head.  
  
?Think about it Asuka. I have to get the reports turned in then  
  
I?ll be back later.? Mistao hugged the girl then headed out the door.  
  
?Think about it she says.? Muttered Asuka turning back to look  
  
at Shinji. *How do I feel?* She remebered something, when the Angel had  
  
shown her, her?s mother?s death. She couldn?t move when she saw that.  
  
Then Shinji took her away. He did risk his life for her.... again. The  
  
first time he was nearly boiled alive when he jumped into the volcano  
  
after her. He risked it all for her. Did he love her? Did she love him?  
  
No that couldn?t be it, no-one could love her. She was the person people  
  
found it hard not to hate. A lion in sheeps clothing, ?The demon? as  
  
Toji had called her so many times. But how did Misato get so close to  
  
her? Why didn?t she see it sooner? God, her head was begining to hurt.  
  
?Damn you Misato. This is irritating.... Huh? Oh, Shinji!? The boy was  
  
awakining.  
  
?Ughh! My head. Asuka?? He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
?A-are you okay.?  
  
?Yes.... Because of you. Why did you do it Shinji?? The boy  
  
looked away.  
  
?.... Because I care about you.? She looked away. *No.. You  
  
can?t. You?re wrong Shinji.*  
  
?Your wrong.... You couldn?t care about a full-of-herself-bitch  
  
like me.? He looked back at her, she wasn?t acting like the normal  
  
Asuka. She began to break down. ?You know my past now. You saw it first  
  
hand. I... I didn?t want to remember. But that thing made me remember.  
  
So you couldn?t care about me.?  
  
?Asuka I DO care. So I know you past, it doesn?t matter to  
  
me...... Because.... I love you.? She looked up at his face, saw the  
  
sincerity that was written on his face and found herself crying even  
  
harder. Shinji walked over to her bed and brought her into his arms  
  
comforting her.  
  
?Oh Shinji...? She kept repeating that over again. Slowly she  
  
fell asleep, but just before she did, she said four words. ?I love you  
  
too.....? Then she was asleep. Shinji kept holding on to her. Misato  
  
came into the room about half an hour later.  
  
?Is everything alright?? She asked.  
  
?Fine Misato. Just fine.? He looked down at the girl in his arms  
  
and smiled. Misato just smiled in understanding.  
  
?You?re going to have to wake her up soon, you?re being  
  
released.? She almost didn?t want to tell him. He nodded. Misato walked  
  
out of the room. He brought her down onto her bed and gently shook her.  
  
She woke.  
  
?What?? She asked quietly.  
  
?We?re being released.? She nodded in understanding. He slipped  
  
out the door with his street clothes to change in the bathroom. Once  
  
done he walked back to the room, he knocked.  
  
?It?s okay.? Came the reply. He slowly opened the door and  
  
closed it behind him. She was standing in her yellow dress in front of  
  
the large window. He walked up to her. ?I... Thank you Shinji.?  
  
?You?re welcome. Asuka, I meant what I said. I... just wanted  
  
you to know that.?  
  
?I... I know. I meant it too.?  
  
?What do you want to do today?? They asked together. Both smiled  
  
and turned there gazes back to the veiw of the city.  
  
?It?s your decision Asuka.? Asuka smiled.  
  
?I think we should take Misato out to lunch, we havn?t done  
  
anything like that in a while.? He nodded. She suddenly kissed him on  
  
the cheek. ?We should go.? She said giggling. She skiped out of the room  
  
leaving Shinji stunned. He came out of it and smiled. He looked up at  
  
the ceiling.  
  
?I no longer dislike this ceiling.? He walked outside. Misato  
  
was there talking to Asuka. ?Hello Misato.?  
  
?Hello Shinji. Ready?? Shinji nodded. ?Good. Because your paying.?  
  
?Fine... Hey. Wait a second! I don?t get paid!!? He looked up  
  
and saw the women running out the door, laughing. ?Misato! Asuka! Wait  
  
up!? He ran out after them laughing.  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you like it. Just little thing I thought up. E-mail me if  
  
you like, tell me about how you like it. ~Allan ?ABE? Bryant. 


End file.
